Discord's Elements of chaos
by WalrusM3
Summary: Our six manes uncover a plot set by Discord, where he has given six evil ponies the Elements of chaos, counterparts to the Elements of harmony. They must put a stop to them, before they revive Discord
1. Chapter 1

Up through the dark valley, a group of six ponies stalked through the dark woods. None of them showed an ounce of delight, just emotions that matched the darkness of the land as they went onwards.

Ahead of them was a blackish-grey male unicorn with a leather jacket, he had a dyed green gelled mane that formed upwards and his eye sockets were ink black. On his hind, he had the cutie mark of a broken teacher stick and crumpled hat.

Next to him though, was a dark blue male Pegasus that had his mane and tail painted into black and blue strips. He had a cutie mark of a red card being held up a hoof.

He walked up closer to the darker pony and tripped him up. He then dashed forward ahead and yelled, "Yes! Now I'm ahead!"

"Foulhoof! You jerk! Wait until I get my hooves on you!" shouted the pony as his head spun.

Behind him, laughed out loud another Pegasus that was tanned coloured and had a long red mane over his left eye and was a male. His cutie mark was a shadowed pony head with an evil grinning smile.

"Stop laughing, Trample Jerk!" yelled a female black pony, with a bizarre bed-hair style black mane, her eyes peeled back and looked at the pegasus intensely. She had the cutie mark of balloons that pooped.

"Are you blind or something, Frownie! Or are you just being a party pooper again!"

"Yo, Rotten Tim! Would you stop Frownie and Trample Jerk from fighting again, so I can kick Foulhoof's ass?"

"Oh do it yourself, Dawnshade!" said this huge powerful dark brown pony that brooded. His cutie mark was a hoof slapping away another hoof.

"For peek sake, how is it that we're even all friends!"

"Well duh," said a grey male unicorn with greasy black hair over his head and quite a bad smell. His cutie mark was a green splodge. "Each of us, is like, some reject from all the other ponies and have, like, formed together so we can't be alone."

"We're not rejects, Glomun or at least not me. I'm just someone who refused to conform to such a lame society with its dumb rules and its backwater style. But if you want to believe the rest of you are rejects, be my guess, I'm not arguing."

"Then how come you go on about how you had it going back at that School for gifted Unicorns?"

"I did having it going, it was a nice dig, with some pretty ladies and stuff. I left it though because everyone there expected me to conform and work hard, no way. I should've been able to do what I wanted and when I wanted. I bet Discord would've made that possible, if those wimpy six Elements of harmony hadn't imprisoned him again. I would've been some kind of lieutenant, because I'd really be able to get down with his anarchy and no rules, not even laws of nature and garbage like that."

"Yeah, would be really awesome to have the dude, certainly wouldn't have fashion be a big deal."

"Heck, I'd like this Discord guy only because he looked out for no one but himself, just the way I like it," said Rotten Tim.

"I bet he'd give us something all to do other than make each other laugh. I really don't see why people laugh, there's nothing special about it!" screamed Frownie.

"Oh you mean like laugh more, especially at the sucker who gets the wrong end of the stick!" said Trample Jerk.

"You're about to get the wrong end of the stick!"

"Would you two stop fi-!" Shouted Dawnshade, just before he got struck in the head by an acorn.

"I'd hope Discord would bring some real sport, you guys are just no fun!" said Foulhoof.

"Dude, I think the rest of us are all better athletes than you, Foulhoof, you just cheat all the time."

"I don't see what cheating has to do with being the better athlete."

"Um, Rotten Tim, could you help me out here?"

"Nope."

"Why do you always have to be a selfish jerk?"

"You just don't know anything about laughter, Frownie, you're just a mopey pants."

"Am not! I just don't see why people need to laugh all the time! It's so stupid!"

Their arguing was soon overcome when they heard this loud growl and looked to see Dawnshade with his teeth gritted, his eyes wincing, his body shaking and most of all his horn glowing into black light.

"Oh no! Dawnshades doing it again," said Foulhoof just before he gulped.

They grouped around Dawnshade just before he exploded out into destructive energy that consumed kilometers over the landscape and removed trees from their roots, burnt floors, and dug up earth.

Soon as everything relaxed, the ponies came out from their cover to see Dawnshade, huffed and panted inside this large smoulder crater.

All of a sudden though, flashed and glowed in front of Dawnshade in this darkish purple light formed this grim black crown with a snapped magenta star gem on top. Similar glows of light appeared in front of the ponies, but formed in black spiked necklaces with snapped gems on them.

"What the heck are these?" asked Foulhoof.

"Looks like broken up pieces of the Elements of harmony," replied Glomun.

"Not exactly," echoed the items and caused the ponies to go back behind cover, all except for Dawnshade.

"It can't be?"

"Hallo, if you are receiving this, then the worse news has happened," said an image of a chimera like creature on the items. "I, Discord, for all the tragedy, have been defeated, once more."

"Wait, did he just say he's Discord?" asked Trample Jerk.

"Shush," said Frownie.

"What a pity- what pity, the world left without I, the real enjoyment and freedom of this world has been locked away. Although it was very unlikely and perhaps should've been impossible, I left myself with a backup plan in case this outcome did happen, no matter how improbable it was. You see, what I have done, is that while I had the Elements of harmony, I duplicated them and added my own touches to form what you have in front of you, the Elements of Chaos."

"Elements of chaos- rad," said Glomun.

"These Elements of Chaos are everything like the Elements of Harmony but have been modified to seek out those that would fit my qualifications, if I were to be defeated. And so, whoever has found these-"

The ponies were then elevated off their hooves by a dark shroud that coiled underneath them.

"Means that I have presented you, not only with the means of power-"

The necklace and crown then latched over their respective pony and caused a whoosh of flame to erupt around them, in the form of a dark aura.

"But with the means to rescue me from my imprisonment and be unleashed once again."

Discord then erupted into laughter as all six ponies were dropped back onto the ground with tendrils of flames that still danced around them.

"You know, why don't we just go for the part of power and forget freeing Discord?" asked Rotten Tim.

"Oh yes, one thing I almost forgot to mention in this recording. For any of you who plan to cross me, the Elements of chaos have also been formed to be practically chained to you and will bring a similar fate onto you that I have right now, unless you are able to free me within thirty-six hours."

"Alright! A real challenge!" shouted Foulhoof.

"Oh, I love Discord's nastiness." said Trample jerk.

"Heck, I'm just glad we have something that we can laugh about, but smiling will be good enough."

"Yes-yes I don't believe it. A way to free us from the imprisonment of society, a way to truly express ourselves and a way to make people embrace chaos!"

*

Walked up to her next tree, a brown horse, with a blonde mane and wore a cowboy hat braced herself and bucked. Apples fell down and with them, landed this pink pony on top of her back and startled her.

"Um, Pinkie pie?"

"Hey Applejack."

"Mind telling me what you were doing up on that tree and now doing on my back?"

"Oh, I was looking for you?"

"So you went up a tree and figured you'd find me there?"

"Don't be silly, I knew you were out apple harvesting, so I knew you'd come to this tree eventually."

"Sigh, well it's nice to see you Pinkie pie, but why did you need to see me while I was harvesting?"

"Oh yeah, because Twilight needs to see us?"

"What? Now?"

"Yes, it's urgent!"

"Urgent!" Applejack then rocketed forward, but then halted for a second. "Um, Pinkie pie, mind getting off my back?"

"Oh, sorry."

*

Arrived in Twilights home, all of the six ponies of harmony and the baby dragon Spike were gathered together, with Applejack and Pinkie pie only just now arrived.

"Hey, Twilight, I came as soon as I heard, what's the problem?"

"Yeah, I'd like to know what interrupted my awesome practicing. I was just about perfected my super cool manoeuvre." said a light blue Pegasus with rainbow coloured hair, named Rainbow Dash.

"You're fancy manoeuvre, please, I was just in the middle of producing my top new design to unveil tomorrow." said a white unicorn with fabulous purple hair named Rarity.

"Um, maybe if we let her say, what she's trying to say, maybe we'll find out, if that's alright." spoke this quiet yellow pony with pink long hair named Fluttershy.

"Thank you, Fluttershy, and thank you for all coming. I've received a letter from Princess Celestia that we need to go and see her urgently."

"What! You mean we have to go all the way to Canterlot!"

"Rainbow Dash! This is Princess Celestia we are talking about!" said Rarity.

"I'm sorry, kind of just came out of me."

"It's alright; it's strange that Princess Celestia would summon us when all is quiet."

"Well, let's get going and find out what her majesty's wanting." said Applejack.

*

After a long trip, with the help of Celestia's carriage, the ponies and Spike had arrived into Canterlot's palace where they were met by the princess herself. They all bowed respectively to her and followed her through the white corridors of her home.

"Thank you all for coming, my little ponies."

"The pleasure is ours princess, but what seems to be the problem?" asked Twilight.

"Another unfortunate event has transpired, one that could grow to be just as great as Princess Luna and Discord."

"Oh, is it Princess Luna and Discord put together?" questioned Pinkie Pie.

"Well, no and not that great either, but it could still spell the end of Equestria."

"Don't worry your highness, we ponies are here and are up for any challenge that comes at us." said Applejack.

"So how about telling us this problem so that we can straighten it out for you?" asked Rainbow dash.

They had entered into the great halls with the circular table, where each pony took a seat at.

"Thank you for your ray of confidence, Rainbow dash and Applejack. But make no doubt that this here will be a challenge. You see, even though you have defeated Discord, he has fiendishly managed to keep one of his claws latched onto this world that could be enough to pull the rest of him back out."

"I'm afraid I'm not good with riddles, your majesty. Could we just get to the heart of problem without having making guesses, if you don't mind me saying?" requested Rarity.

"Very well. But the point is that even though you have imprisoned Discord, thanks to his magic once more, he is not fully defeated."

There was an echo of gasps that sounded throughout the room.

"But how, your majesty? I thought that when Discord was defeated, all his magic was locked away with him."

"So did I, but Discord seems to have broken that rule and breaking rules is his specialty. You see, while Discord had the Elements of harmony, he had managed to make a copy of them somehow and formed what has been named as the Elements of Chaos."

"The Elements of Chaos?"

"That's right, a completely different set from the originals that feed on the spirits of misery, meanness, isolation, ugliness, cheating and chaos. All six of which Discord had hidden and could only be uncovered once a group of six ponies with spirits that matched these qualities and would be made to free Discord."

"How do you know all this?" asked Twilight. "If you don't mind me asking."

"That's alright, Twilight. We managed to pick up a recording in process that was made by Discord himself, being played out to the founding six."

"In process? Does that mean that there are six ponies already been found to try and free Discord?"

"Correct."

"Okay, so we know why six ponies would be off to free Discord because they are being made to. But what six ponies could there possibly be that would match these Elements of Chaos thing? Sounds as if Discord should've just left the part of forcing ponies to free him?" questioned Rainbow Dash.

"A good question, Rainbow Dash. My other subjects have already looked into this and have come up with six possible ponies that could match their qualities. It also happens that each one of you know one of them. So I'll hand out their gathered Intel sheets one by one of the possible six." Princess Celestia had then picked up the first sheet and threw it across the table to the other ponies.

Looking at the ID photo of the first one, Pinkie Pie let out a scream and frantically said. "Frownie?"

"Frownie?" asked Spike.

"Yeah, Frownie, back when I first started having parties, I'd invite her to see if I could turn that frown she always had. She didn't want to come, but her Mother made her show up and when she did, she'd always be the party pooper. She'd never smile no matter how much fun we had, always criticised what we were doing and would get so mad if we wouldn't stop laughing."

"She was a party pooper alright." said Applejack.

"What's more is, she hated laughing so much, she left town."

"We'll assume she's Misery then, if she's one of the Elements of Chaos," said Twilight.

"Here's the next one."

"Oh no, not her!" said Fluttershy and partially hid her face underneath the table. "Trample Jerk, she was mean, very mean. She'd always pick on all the little creatures as part of her sick twisted humour. She eventually left after all the creatures had enough of her and were able to chase her out of town."

"So she'll probably be the spirit of Meanness."

"What the, Foulhoof, you can't be serious!" shouted Rainbow Dash.

"Foulhoof?" asked Applejack. "Never heard of him?"

"That's because he only hung around Cloudsdale before everyone kicked him out for all the cheating he use to do. He'd always boast at how he was the greatest and most athletic, but whenever he'd try to prove it, he'd do some cheat trick in every competition. Eventually no one wanted to play against him anymore, that he left. I was hoping the guy would've learnt his lesson."

"So in other words, he might be the Spirit of Cheating." replied Applejack.

"Might be, he practically is!"

"She means if he's one of the ones that wield the Elements of Chaos."

"Oh, still."

"Next one, girls."

"Wait, that's Rotten Tim." said Applejack.

"Are you the one that knows him?" asked Twilight.

"Not exactly, but I have heard of him. During a harvest meeting, one family would complain how they had this no good son, who was so big and strong, but would never accept help or give it. Eventually he stopped helping his family entirely with the apple harvest and just scuttled out of town. I bet the low down varmit's Isolation."

"Second last one, girls."

"Oh my, isn't that Glomun?" questioned Rarity

"Who?" asked Spike.

"You haven't heard. He was on the fashion magazine for one of thy most, if not thy most, unfashionable pony in all of Equestria. The pony had no taste whatsoever and would make no attempt to do something about his unhygienic form or consider the latest fashion, in fact, word is that he detested fashion and saw it as nothing more as waste of time trying to look your best."

"We'll assume that he's ugliness then," said Twilight.

"And here's the last one, girls."

"Oh, please no, not him..." said Twilight.

"Woah, it's that guy- again- what was his name again?" asked Spike. "Oh yeah, Dawnshade."

"Yuck, what an atrocious taste in fashion. Black eye lid and jacket, so last century," said Rarity.

"Hold on, I'd like to know who Dawnshade is?" asked Applejack.

"Dawnshade was one of the students at the school for gifted unicorns. He had so much potential. But was never one for rules or taking orders that he often talked back at the teachers, harassed students and disrespected all our codes and rules. After we warned him to stop, he left the school."

"So what's with the reaction, Twilight? Do you hate bad boys that bad? Although I will have to say that he doesn't look that much of a bad boy with those painted eye lids." questioned Rainbow dash.

"Actually," said Twilight, before she cringed for a moment. "The guy had a crush on me."

"What!" shouted all five ponies.

"Yeah, before he left the school, he'd always hit on me and it was so gross."

"Heck, I'd remember how he'd treat you as if you already were his girlfriend, guy was such a dork."

"Dork is right, but nonetheless, a guy who doesn't respect rules and codes sounds like the chaos one."

"And so you have it. All six of these ponies could possibly be those who have been chosen to be Discord's Elements of chaos and quite possibly have already formed together. All six had left the kingdom, which means they could've possibly all been together."

"So we've got six bad apples trying to free the rottenness of them all." said Applejack.

"Where is Discord anyways?" asked Pinkie pie.

"Back in Ponyville, - being put up for display," said Twilight slowly. "For a while."

"I think it was maybe a bad idea asking you all to come to Canterlot."

"I think it was a bad idea bring to Discord all the way there to be put out in the open."

"Rainbow dash!" said Rarity.

"Well it is true isn't it?"

"Doesn't matter, majesty, thank you for summoning us, but we'll be having to take our leave." said Twilight as they began to charge back out.

"It's no problem, Twilight, and good luck to all of you!"

*

Shadowed over from the ledge of a hill top all six ponies, now wielders of the Elements of chaos, looked down with mischievous smiles and grins on their faces at the quiet village, Ponyville.

"Isn't it great to be back and to be the bringers of a new age of chaos?" said Dawnshade. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

[Edited by Stardust]

"Tree!" yelled Pinkie and kicked Rarity.

"Ouch! Pinkie Pie! Would you stop yelling tree and then preceding to kick me?"

"Well there aren't any red carts to yell out instead."

"What made you even think I wanted to play such a rough stupid game in the first place?"

"Easy girls, we're almost back to Ponyville." said Twilight.

"Yeah, Pinkie Pie, so stop picking on Rarity," said Spike.

"I wasn't picking on Rarity; I was just trying to pass time."

"I said take it easy guys. We need to stay focused. Remember we're dealing with Discord once more. We had trouble being up against him to first time, but if he awakens with some new lackeys, there may not be any hope of beating him."

"I wasn't picking on Rarity." mopped Pinkie pie with her front legs folded and looked away.

"Anyways, I think we should devise a plan with the Intel-."

"Yo, Twilight, why do I see smoke coming from Ponyville?" asked Rainbow dash.

"What do you mean- gasp."

They looked over the carriage to see smoke poured out from Ponyville and sparks that were possible explosions that ignited across.

"Oh no, I think it's the Elements of chaos." said Fluttershy.

"You think," said Rainbow dash and then jumped out of the cart. "Wait until I get my hooves on those-."

"Rainbow dash! Wait!"

"What, don't tell me you want me to wait up!"

"No, we need to secure Discord, otherwise its game over. You and Fluttershy should do it because you're flyers, meaning you'd be faster to getting there. The rest of us will try to go down there and handle them ourselves until you two have made sure the objective is safe."

"You heard her, Rainbow Dash. I'm sure we can stop them from doing anymore damage until you get back." said Rarity.

"Okay, fine, come on, Fluttershy, let's just get going."

"Alright you four, it looks like we're in for a bit of trouble, so let's get down there and make sure nobody gets hurt."

"Right!"

*

"Uh, yo, where'd Rotten Tim go again?" asked Glumon. He ran on top of the barrel and his necklace began steaming with darkish purple smoke. An aura was then built around him and was able to smash through a brick house and come out the other end.

"Wanted to have fun by himself," replied Frownie and unleashed a beam of energy from her necklace that lanced through a house and caused it to crumble. "Sometimes I think that guy is more of a downer as I am."

The town had been shattered and smashed around them, with other ponies hiding behind rubble and smoke and fire building.

"You two! Stop this at once!" yelled a pony with a grey mane and glasses.

"Oh, is this the mayor coming to try and make peace talks with us again?" asked Frownie with a wide grin.

"Sure looks that way." said Glumon moved in front of her, the mayor retracted from his smelly odour.

"Look, neither of you have your mindless ringleader around, so you can let down your guard and we can talk about this reasonably."

"We're not interested in what you have to say," replied Glumon.

"Yeah, even if we were, we don't really have choice about what we're doing."

"Cough- I'm sure if we discuss this and you two explain why you don't have a choice, we may be able to change that, because I'm sure it doesn't involve hurting other ponies."

"I'm really not in the mood for discussion and besides; I enjoy hurting ponies who think it's such a big deal to look their best when there's absolutely no need."

"Just like how I enjoy hurting ponies who make that stupid noise that's called laughter."

Glumon winded back on his barrel. "So yeah, best run, otherwise I'm going to roll right over of you."

"No, as the Mayor, I won't let either of you inflict anymore damage!"

"Have it you way."

Just as Glumon then charged forward, a bolt of purple light struck through his barrel, shattered it and caused him to drop on to the pavement. "What the?"

"You stand away from the Mayor, ruffian!" shouted a sophisticated voice.

"Finally you're here." said the Mayor.

Stood on one end of the streets were all four ponies, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity and Twilight.

"That's right Mayor, but please stand aside so that we may handle this now?" requested Twilight.

"With pleasure. Show them what for girls."

"Wait, one... two... three... four! Hey aren't there like meant to be six of them?" asked Glomun.

"Hold on, your right! Hey where's the other four of you!"

"Well we sent Rainbow dash and-!"

Covered her mouth shut. "Pinkie pie, shush!" shouted Applejack

"Never mind, it's not important anyhow, less work for us. But tell me, is one of you Twilight?"

"What of it?"

"Our ringleader, or more the bossy boots of the group, is right now at your house and wanted you to meet him there."

"My house? Oh no, you're not talking about Dawnshade? What's he doing there?"

"Beats me, we're just passing the message."

"Um, why are we passing it for him anyways?" asked Glomun.

"Good point."

"Don't worry, Twilight, you can see what Dawnshade's doing in your house, we can handle this," said Applejack.

"She's right," said Spike. "I'll come as well Twilight to back you up."

"Good idea, that way you can be two-on-one, just like we're going to be three-on-two with these pair."

"Alright, but remember to find out where the other Elements of Chaos are," said Twilight and galloped off with Spike on her back.

"Now that's a good point. You two don't mind telling where the rest of you hombres are?"

"Um, well Rotten Tim went off to this farm, I think and- oof!" said Glomun before he got elbowed.

"None of your business and way to go Glomun!"

"Farm! You're not talking about Sweet apple acres!"

"Oh my, your family will be in danger if Rotten Tim is anything like that picture of his. You go on and help save them, Applejack."

"You sure?"

"Don't worry, me and Pinkie Pie are more than a match for these two goons, you just go on ahead and protect your family, they're right now more important."

"Yeah, we'll be okie dokie and all done here."

"Okay, thanks you guys and show them what for."

"Now that there was stupid," said Frownie, a dark aura now about to build up around her and Glumon as their necklaces glowed. "It's just you two against us."

"You may want to reanalysis those words." Both Rarity and Pinkie pie then started to build up with bright light as their necklaces glowed.

*

"Would you slow down a bit, Foulhoof?" asked Trample Jerk.

The two carried on their backs the frozen figure of Discord out from the damaged town hall.

"I can't help it if I'm that much faster than you, little girl."

"Only because you're not being careful like I am. Do you want us to accidently smash Discord to pieces, if we do; we'll most likely end up like him soon afterwards?"

"Excuses-excuses, we're outside anyhow, so let's get to flying."

Glided into the air, it only took Foulhoof a moment to realise that right now, he was the only one carrying Discord and plummeted straight back down, into the ground.

Laughed at him, Trample Jerk then said. "Serves you right, but that really was funny."

"Grrrr, just help me."

"Nope, you look good underneath Discord like that."

"Gee, thanks for being considerate for a change."

"I was being sarcastic!"

"So was I! Now stop wasting time and get this thing off me so that we can get moving!"

"Fine."

The two had gotten the thing onto their backs.

"Hold it right there!" shouted Rainbow Dash as she homed down on them, followed by Fluttershy.

"Well, if it ain't my old pal- Rainbow Dash."

"And the little cry baby Fluttershy."

Hovered above them, Fluttershy said. "You better take both those things back and put down Discord or I'll beat the crude out of the two of you."

"You know what; I'll consider those two options, once you've caught us!"

The two then propelled off the ground and dashed into the air.

"You're on!" shouted Rainbow Dash after them with Fluttershy still behind. "Careful, Fluttershy, Foulhoof does whatever he can to win, anything possible, so keep your eyes peeled."

"Got it!"

*

"Fancy place we got here." said Rotten Tim, now found himself at farm. "Reminds me of the worthless trash of a place I grew up in."

He bucked one of the fences and broke it, which allowed sheep to stream out in a panic. He then knocked over a barrel of apples. He then bucked and broke the well.

"Hey! Stop what you're doing, right there!" shouted this old dry voice.

Rotten Tim then looked to see three ponies before him.

"You tell him, Granny Smith!"

"Apple Bloom! I told you to stay inside, while me and Big Macintosh handle this!"

"Yup." said the big red pony.

"Oh, what do I have here, a little whinny girl, an old sack and some big doofus."

"Better take those words back, sonny, I don't even see why you're in here wrecking our farm."

"Did you say 'our' farm? You'd think with the crude bucket it is that someone would've taken the initiative to go alone."

"That's enough; you get the heck out of here!"

"I ain't getting out of here until I've done the world a favour and wiped this mess off the landscape. I doubt any of you are going to make me anyways."

"That's it! I'm going-"

"Let me handle it, Granny Smith, yup."

He then charged forward.

"Get him, Big Macintosh!" yelled Apple Bloom.

"I told you to get back inside!"

Rotten Tim charged back at Big Macintosh. When the two collided it was Rotten Tim that was thrown back across the field and crashed into solid fences.

"Yeah, Big Mac, show him whose boss!"

"Now you get out of here, before I really rough you up."

Got back to his hooves, Rotten Tim shook his head and said. "You know, I don't see why someone as strong as you sticks with a comedic pair like them, but as if it really matters."

His necklace then glowed and black mist built around him. A beam then fired out from his necklace and slammed against Big Macintosh and threw him back into his two family members and was all flatten against the barn.

"Hey! You big jerk! That was my family you just messed with!"

"Huh!"

Applejack had then rammed into Rotten Tims side and knocked him through the air and crashed back down into the dirty.

"Oof, was that a girl I just got knocked down by, I must be losing my touch or something."

"I'd cut out with the gender issues, unless you want more trouble on your plate than you already have."

"What the heck is up with you?" said Rotten Tim as he growled and got back up.

"The big deal is that you've gone and messed with the wrong family and I don't easily forgive anyone that's messed with my family."

"You mean to tell me that the reason I'm about to kill you, is just because I hurt your family? Does no one realise that there'd be more people alive today than there already are if they'd learn to look after themselves. Why do I care anyways?"

"Cause I'm about to show you why you shouldn't have messed with the Apple family."

*

"Hallo," said Twilight as entered. "My house!"

"Wow, someone really done a number on the place." said Spike.

Sheets were scattered all over, ink was splashed across the room and windows were broken.

"Hey, Twilight, great to see you again." Dawnshade walked down the staircase with a smirk.

"I'm really not looking forward to what you've done to my library."

"What? All I've done is upgrade the place a little. Like, come on you've got to love it. This entire place no longer shows the oppression it had inflicted upon it, how we had been forced to act as one mind. Now it shows the infinite possibilities of freedom and isn't locked to a single mind. Something you should try, Twilight."

"I already do, Dawnshade. I am free, I'm not trapped into conformity. What you want is to let go of every ounce of organisation and rules, which will lead to nothing, but well, sheer chaos!"

"Don't you get it though? So long as we listen to anything someone or anything tells us, we are still trapped from who we really are!"

"There's a reason why we have rules, Dawnshade, and-."

"Lord, why are we even arguing! I missed you, Twilight!"

"Oh brother, not again."

"Come on! Can't you feel a connection between us, if you'd just let go of the shackles of socialisation, you will be free to open your heart and know that we were meant to be together!"

"Would you get over it, Dawnshade? Twilight is so not into you and never will be."

"The rest of the gang told you to come alone, right?"

"Look, Dawnshade, I'm Princess Celestia's most faithful student, I'd never turn my back on her and even if I did, it wouldn't stop me vomiting all over you."  
>Dawnshade had given an even sharper leer when he saw Spike snicker. Black smoke began to dance around him and his crown glowed.<p>

"Fine, if my words of affection can't break free that magnificent heart from the oppression that binds you, then perhaps the searing flames will breakthrough and realise the feelings we have for one another."

"Keep dreaming all you want, it'll be good to inflict the hurting I've been wanting to do on you for a long time." Twilight then began to shine and her crown glowed.

*

Fire blasts ignited across Ponyville from crossfire between the two sides. They had ran in-between cover and shot over them, from their necklaces.

"Pinkie Pie, I think we should engage in face-to-face. It might possibly inflict much less damage and avoid the risk of any ponies getting hurt rather than firing at one another. I also have a plan."

"You've got it!"

She then appeared with her head against Rarity.

"I meant going into close range with the enemy!"

"Oh! That makes much more sense!"

On the other side of the battlefield, Glomun said. "Um, yo, Frownie, what are they, like, doing?"

Looked to see Rarity and Pinkie Pie charge at them, Frownie replied. "By the looks of it, I say they want it up close and personal."

"Oh awesome! I was getting bored of fooling around like this, let's get them!"

"Fine by me!"

Leapt out back at them, the two sides charged at one another. But at the last moment, Rarity called out, "Now, Pinkie pie!"

The two jumped aside at the last minute and caused Frownie and Glomun to crash into a pair of crates that had been carried by Rarity's magic.

"That'll teach you hooligans!"

"Ha! That was so funny!"

"No it wasn't!" screamed Frownie already back up. She rammed into Pinkie pie and the two rocketed off.

"Pinkie Pie!"

"I'd start worrying about yourself," said Glomun. "If there's anything thing I hate more, it's the girly clean types and you look like you hit the nail on that description."

"So the rumours were true about you being a fashion hater."

"Like yeah, you ponies are the reason that people won't stop whining about look your best, make hygiene is everything and is my hair alright. Who the frick cares! You little moaners and just you! If it wasn't for that, then like, everyone wouldn't make such a big fuss out of trying to look nice, when they know they're just going to have to go through all the effort again the next morning."

"And so you're trying to prove this by hurting other ponies and making a mess of everything."

"Not really, it's just part of the job description I have to do. But it will lead to it, for we will have freed Discord and I bet he'll get the whole fashion thing is stupid and make it so that we won't have to worry about it anymore."

"You know, Glomun, fashion is what gives us our individuality and the fact that we put so much effort into trying to look our best shows the pride we have in ourselves. Plus making ourselves smell good makes it more pleasant to be around one another."

"Peh, going with the individuality and pride defence combination and I was really hoping for something new from you fashion bunch and your nonsense. But ah well, at least I can finally kick one of your type's asses."

Glomun had then caught Rarity with his unicorn magic and threw her back across the air into a pile of mud. Glomun had then bursted into laughter.

"Yuck, you horrible, horrible pony!" shouted Rarity and then caught Glomun with her own unicorn magic. "Here's a thought, maybe the reason why you're so horrid is because no one has done you any favours, so allow me to be the first- by giving you a bath."

"Oh no!"

She then lifted Glomun and threw him into a water barrel where she commenced to splash him in and out of it.

"Why you!" screamed Glomun, his necklace flared black, that caused the barrel to shatter and to be dropped back down. He then had levitated the pile of mud near him and formed into a ball and struck it across at Rarity.

"Grr! Looks like not only have we've been able to do nothing about that attitude, but your hygiene either! Maybe some soap would help!"

A barrage of soap then struck out from behind her and hit directly against Glomun and forced him to retreat behind cover.

While this had been going on, Frownie had earlier rammed Pinkie Pie into her Bakery shop or otherwise home. The two had then gone into what looked like a food fight and threw all kinds of pastries at one another from across the room.

Pinkie had eventually been hit directly against the face with icing and sprinkles covered all over her. She was then able to look at her reflection on the display case.

"Ha-ha, I look so funny!"

"Now I remember you! You're that stupid pony that wouldn't leave me alone and tried to make me smile!"

"Yeah, it's so nice you do!"

"No it's not! I completely loathe you! I use to be able to shelter myself from all this meaningless laughter and pointless fun! But when you sent out an invitation to one of your dumb parties, my Mom and Dad forced me to go to them and my life was worse than it already was!"

"Oh boy- you should stop having such a negative outlook to everything. We were all just trying to help and show the meaning of laughter."

"I never wanted your help! I never wanted to laugh! I never wanted anything! I just wanted to let time go by until there was a day I'd never have to put up with anymore stupid laughter."

"You see, negative outlook. You should stop looking at laughter as such a stupid thing."

"Never and I'm going to get back at you once and for all!"

Frownie then ran out at Pinkie pie. But the pink pony had threw a cake into her face that sent her out of control and bashed into a shelf for even more pastries to fall on her.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Now _that_ was funny!"

"No! It! Wasn't!" screamed Frownie as the pastries were exploded off her and continued her frontal assault on Pinkie Pie. She had broken through the counter, but Pinkie Pie had ducked and rolled out of the way again and Frownie was sent careening into another shelf.

"This is so much fun!"

"Wait until I get my hooves on you!"

*

Still only on the Trample Jerk and Foulhoof's tail, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy weren't able to make any progress.

"Neh-neh! You're not going to catch us at this rate!" shouted Foulhoof.

"Yeah, you slowpokes!"

"Grr, I'm sorry, Fluttershy, but I'm going to have to speed ahead, and you're just going to have up when I get my hooves on them."

"I don't think its-!"

"The gloves are off, Foulhoof!"

Rainbow began to amazingly motor up behind the two.

"Oh no, I'm so scared. Quick, Trample Jerk, do the tactic I told you to do."

"Fine."

The two's necklaces began to glow and a dark thick fog blew behind them directly into Rainbow Dash's face.

"Cough-Foulhoof!"

Her necklace lit up and beams of light scattered away the thick fog. But she looked up ahead to see the targets were gone.

"Darn it! Foulhoof! You and your cheap tricks!"

"Not cheap tricks really, just methods of winning the game!" shouted Foulhoof. When Rainbow Dash looked up, she saw the two descend at her. "Banzai!"

Rainbow Dash was struck and propelled back towards the earth, where Foulhoof and Trample Jerk heard the bang sound she made.

"Ha! Ha! Rainbow Dash always fell for that!"

"Stop right there you two!" The two turned to see Fluttershy approach them. "That's if you don't mind..."

"Look who's all alone, Foulhoof."

The two made an evil snicker noise that made Fluttershy start to shake.

*

Emerged out of her hole with her head spinning, Rainbow Dash seemed to be alright. Something then crashed down next to her. Climbed out of the hole it had made, Rainbow dash cried.

"Fluttershy!"

"Sorry, I was sort of outnumbered two-to-one; there was not much I could do." Fluttershy said though she became a bit worried when she saw the anxious look on Rainbow Dash's face and how quiet she was. "Is there something wrong?" Oblivious to her messed up hair and what looked like pen marks all over her face.

"Um, no, but you might want to clean yourself up when you get the chance?"

*

Hit off against one another in a collision, both Applejack and Rotten Tim were thrown back from one another and crashed haphazardly across the field.

"Why you little-" said Rotten Tim. He charged across the field at where Applejack was. But the other pony had managed to duck and roll out of the way and allow him to smash through the gate. Rotten Tim then came to a stop and said, "huh?" and realised he had a lasso around his legs.

"Now, Winona!"

A work dog barked in response and grabbed the end of the lasso rope and ran around Rotten Tim and made the lasso tight around him.

"You're about to find out what it means to have family by your side, Rotten Tim!"

Applejack and all her family then made a single charge at Rotten Tim. Their combined power all together struck against him and fired him through the air in one mighty deliverance.

"Yeah, we showed him!"

"I told you to stay inside, Applebloom!" said Granny Smith.

*

Cover-to-cover, the two unicorns kept each other at ranged distance and fired bolts from their horns. Spike had stood on the couch and rooted Twilight, while he jeered Dawnshade at the same time.

"Come on, Twilight, can't you feel the love coming on? How our styles of battle translate to one another into passion?"

"Dawnshade!" shouted Twilight and fired another bolt. "Get over it, it isn't happening!"

"You tell him, Twilight. You start getting it, Dumbshade!"

"How about you get go you little pest!"

Dawnshade then fired a bolt at Spike, but the baby dragon was able to jump behind the couch in time.

"You leave, Spike, alone!"

"You know that worthless hide has been nothing more than tightened the chains that imprison you. How about this, after I barbecue him, I get you a new pet, one that demonstrates your rebirth and shows our loves?"

"To start off with! Spike is not a pet! And would you stop assuming there's something between us."

Dawnshade jumped out from behind the staircase, where Twilight was now able to see of them a book that was laid open.

"Hey! Is that my diary?"

"Oh yeah, I was getting bored waiting for you and really wanted to catch up to see how you had been getting on, so-."

"You read my diary!"

"Yeah, it's sweet that you've spent time away from that oppressor and-."

"You read my diary!"

"Uh yeah, didn't you hear me the first time?"

"You read my diary!" An influx of power than built up over Twilight, so power that it fired out from both her tiara and horn all at once.

"Oh no..."

Struck full force by it, Dawnshade crashed outside the house. He continued on going with the built up of energy continued to smash him through five blocks of buildings, before it calmed down and rolled across the dirt and tumbled into a pile of rubble.

Slowly gotten back up with his head spinning.

"Um, Dawnshade?"

He was then just about able to see, an Earth pony covered in icing and sprinkles.

"Frownie?"

"You're so in for it now, Dawnshade!" screamed Twilight stormed out from the air and pounced on him. She had him now pinned against the ground and her horn aimed at his face. "You're going to wish you never read through my diary!"

"You read through her diary?" asked Frownie.

"Huh! You read through Twilights diary!" said Pinkie pie, suddenly appeared next to Frownie.

"Now just hold on, Twilight, I can make this up to you."

"You're going to pay! You hear me!"

"Hold it!"

Twilight was able to move her eyes to see Glomun had pinned Rarity against the shattered remains of a wall, with his hoof near hovered over the girl unicorn's face.

"Like, do anything more to Dawnshade and I'll so give this little missy here a new makeover!"

"Gasp, you wouldn't!" said Rarity.

"I would and I know how you sparkly girls dislike me getting my hooves all over your faces."

"Whoa! Now that's just harsh!" said Pinkie pie.

"What's it going to be, Twilight, let Dawnshade go or make little Ms sparkle queen have to wash herself for a few days? I can make it a few weeks just so you know."

"Don't- have to- Twilight- I can-."

"Sigh, fine, but you let go of Rarity."

"Fine by me, so long as you let go of Dawnshade first."

Twilight slowly got off Dawnshade and the unicorn swooped back between his gang. Glomun then got off Rarity and allowed her to run back between Pinkie pie and Twilight.

"Yuck, that filth has gotten his germs all over me. But you shouldn't have, Twilight, you should have given that Dawnshade what for."

"Sorry, Rarity, but I know how filth pains you."

"Don't be silly- it just grosses me out- really bad."

"Don't forget that we're still here." said Dawnshade.

"Oh! Do you guys still want to play some more?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"No!" shouted Frownie and shook off all the mess off her.

"Actually we just don't like to people speaking about us away from our faces." said Dawnshade. "But where's Rotten Tim!"

"Um, well-."

A loud whistle sound then pierced through the air and a large object, bombed on all three of them.

"Rotten Tim! What you doing flying through the air and dropping on us!"

"None of your business!"

"Raagh! Never mind! Time we got out of here, Foulhoof and Trample Jerk are bound to have retrieved Discord!"

"Wait! If that's true, you four aren't going anywhere unless you tell us where they might've taken Discord then!"

"No thanks, it so happens that while I was reading through your diary, I found this teleportation spell you had uncovered. Intriguing as it was, I read how you did it."

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes, boys- and girl, we're out of here!"

His horn than glowed and then all at once there was a large boom. As the smoke cleared, all that remained was this large crate in the fours place.

"I'm no expert on it, but that didn't look like my teleportation spell." said Twilight.

"Either way, this could be bad; all four are gone, which means if they have Discord there's no means of finding them."

"Stop worrying, I'm sure Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were able to secure Discord," said Pinkie Pie.

"Anyone of you, see a pony fly through the air come by?" asked Applejack.

"You just missed him," replied Twilight.

"Shoot, I wasn't done yet with that big bully!"

"Guys!"

"Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, did you secure Discord!" shouted Twilight as she saw the two fly towards them.

Both Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy dropped down and had their heads turned away. "Sadly no, I'm afraid they were able to take off with him." said Fluttershy.

"Oh no... this could spell the worse for all of Equestria." said Twilight.

"No it darn well doesn't!" shouted Applejack.

"But, they have Discord now." said Rarity.

"So you're telling me you all are just going to throw in the towel! We're the chosen Elements of Harmony and we don't give up, no matter what! So long as we all stick together!"

"She's right, there's still hope," replied Rarity. "But is it okay if we take a bath first? I'm covered in ick and Fluttershy has a facial and hair emergency."

"What do you mean?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
>[Edited by Stardust]<p>

"Man, this things heavy." said Trample Jerk as she and Foulhoof placed down the statue, deep within the gloom forest.

"Alright, wasn't the rest of the gang meant to meet us here?"

They then heard this chorus of screams from above and were slammed down by the rest of them just on queue.

"Dawnshade! I thought it was a teleportation spell! Not a flying lesson spell!" shouted Frownie.

"Oh haha with the sarcasm!"

"Seriously, is blowing stuff up the only thing you're able to do?" said Glomun.

"Hey, for your information I was a great magic user, I just didn't expect doing the teleportation spell would be that hard. Besides, I got us out in one piece!"

"One piece is putting it mildly."

"Want to fill us in when you'll be getting off of us!" shouted Foulhoof. The ponies all got off the pile they were in, except for one of them. "Trample Jerk! You too!"

"Did you get Discord?" Dawnshade then saw for himself the statue before them. "Yes-yes! We've won! We've did it! We've got Discord! Now all we need to do is awaken him!"

"Um, just how do we free him?" asked Frownie.

"Trample Jerk! I told you to get off me!"

"Uh, I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Well, Discord didn't exactly give instructions."

"Well you don't exactly expect him to just get us to free him, without knowing how."

"That's the thing, what if we do know, but just don't realise it yet?"

"Huh?" chorused all the ponies.

"Think about it, Discord was freed once right. I bet it was so easy that some pony got tired to society like we have and was able to free him just like that. So it must be the same for us, it's so trivial that we're just not looking hard enough."

"Trample Jerk! I'll give you one more chance to get off of me!"

"Or more likely, Discord didn't even know how he got freed the first time and expects us to figure out," said Rotten Tim.

"Either way, we've only spent eight hours, which means we should have sixteen hours to let us figure out how!"

"That gives us basically a day to figure out how we're suppose to get Discord out of there."

"Thanks for pointing out the negative news, Frownie, but if you've forgotten, we didn't sign for this, so we have no choice but to deal with this. For now we're going to have to keep moving."

"Why?"

"If you really need me to point it out, those Elements of harmony will be trying to pursue us once they figure out that we haven't freed Discord yet, then again they'll be after us either way and we can't let them hinder us anymore."

"Um, I'm sure they won't even find us, we're all the way out in the forest."

"Trust me, Twilight will be drawn by the bond she has tied to me and will come trailing to be together."

"Yeah right, when I saved your ass from her, she looked ready to waste you."

"That was her imprisoned side trying to desperately resist me. Now that she must confront who she is with herself, she will realise that she was being foolish and come racing to me. If not, doesn't change the fact that they'll be wanting Discord back and might end up getting lucky and finding us, therefore, we keep moving!"

*

Huddled around a map inside the remains of Twilight's house, Twilight spoke. "Alright, girls, we know our objective, we just need to know where to look for it, but the thing is-where?"

"Me and Fluttershy chased them east, before they got the no good drop on us."

"That'll lead to nearby the dark forest." said Applejack. "I bet that's where they're heading, the environment suits them fine."

"She may be right. In the fashion magazines, it was said that Glomun had been last spotted in the dark forest among other delinquent ponies, so I would say that it's possible."

"So is there nowhere else they might have gotten to? We have to consider all our options before just jumping in, remember that the worlds at stake."

"Sorry, Twilight, but I'm afraid that's all we've got."

"That's alright, Applejack, if it's the only place they may have gone to it might have been where they have gone."

"Thing is, where in the Dark forest? It's so big." asked Fluttershy.

"We'll have to figure that out on the way, we can't waste anymore time. Did you all pack your things while Rarity and Fluttershy were fixing themselves?"

"Eager and ready." said Fluttershy.

"I'm planning on making this quick to settle things with those no good outlaws."

"You know I'm ready!" said Pinkie Pie.

"Good, then we shouldn't spend any more time here and start making progress."

They then all went outside ready to go on their journey, but were all stopped as they looked at the mass devastation of Ponyville. Ponies were out trying to pick out possessions out of the rubble, but some were still hurt from the attack and were bandaged up and then there were those who couldn't do anything at all and had to remain still outside until beds could be sorted at the hospital.

"Girls!" shouted the Mayor as she approached. "I hope you give those vandals what for."

"Don't worry, Mayor, we will, I just wish we had been here sooner though to prevent all this." replied Twilight.

"That's alright, to be honest; I doubt there would've been much you could've prevented. Those savages have damaged our hometown's spirits with the malice and madness they brought. Just seeing them were enough to hurt us. I'm ashamed that some of them came from this town or anywhere for that manner."

"Don't worry, we'll see they get brought to justice and be back to help with the repairs. I've left Spike here to help out for now though, seeing as there wasn't that much he could do while we were fighting those goons."

"Thanks and I hope to see you soon."

"Hope to see you soon again as well. Alright, girls, let's move it out!"

*

"We're at the dark forest why now?" questioned Rarity.

"That's the problem, I don't know." said Twilight. "If they are in here, it'll be like looking for a needle in a haystack."

"Wait, can't Fluttershy communicate with animals?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Oh yeah, Fluttershy, are there any animals around here that you could possibly communicate with?"

"I'll see, but there aren't that many animals that stay near around the Dark forest."

"How about that raven up there?" asked Rarity.

They saw perched on one of the trees, a black bird that looked at them.

"Um, I don't know, he looks like he doesn't want to be bothered."

"Come on Fluttershy, you have to try. The world's at stake."

"Oh okay. Excuse me, raven, but you wouldn't happen to have seen six ponies with a statue walk into the forest, did you, if you don't mind me asking?" In response, the raven gave a caw. "He says nope." The raven then gave another caw. "But he did see two Pegasus ponies carrying a statue fly by." The ponies then gave a relieved gasp. "Followed by four other ponies that flew by."

"Four flying ponies? Do you think Dawnshade and the rest of the varmints got chased by some other ponies or something?" asked Applejack.

"I believe it may have been Dawnshade's teleportation spell," said Twilight sarcastically.

"Dawnshade knows a teleportation spell?" asked Rainbow dash.

"Don't worry, he hasn't exactly learnt to get the grasp of it yet, though I will admit that it was what managed to get him and his gang out of our hooves before we could pursue him. But I doubt he'll think of using it again."

"Well enough with the vague answers. Fluttershy, could you ask which way exactly those douches entered?"

""Um, Mr. raven, could you indicate where they went?"

It then pointed its wing in a specific direction.

"Great." said Twilight. "Fluttershy, keep an eye out for any other animals and ask them if they've seen the other ponies are well. Everyone, let's get moving."

*

One of the owls had emerged from its home and stretched its wings, ready for tonight. A rock had struck close to him and he shot off from his branch in panic.

"Hahaha! Take that you stupid owl!" said Trample Jerk.

"Do you always have to start with those animals? They just end up attacking you in your sleep and waking us all up."

"Frownie, I want just for one night for you to stop trying to get in the way of my fun and know what it's like for a change at how amusing to see someone in a killer moment."

"I'm about to kill you in a moment if you don't start realising that nothing you do is fun."

"You two aren't going to fight again are you!" shouted Dawnshade. "Anyways, Rotten Tim and Foulhoof, your turn to carry Discord!"

"Forget it." said Rotten Tim.

"Dude, I don't see even see where Foulhoofs gone to." said Glomun as he helped carry the statue.

"Raagh! Do any of you care that if we don't work together, we'll never awaken Discord!"

"Forget Discord, I'm just in this so that I can be free once more." said Rotten Tim.

"Oh, so what? So that you can be a loner again, all by yourself?"

"Yes, because I like to be alone. The only reason I was with you six to begin with is because we were going in the same direction, after this I'm making sure we go our own ways."

"Keep talking, Rotten Tim, you'll regret that once Discord is free and you isolate yourself from a wonderful world that he will create, where there's no rules, no oppression and we can do whatever we want!"

"Strange, we sort of, like, had that to begin with." said Glomun.

"Yes, but I hate society, believing that it's okay to listen to a pile of wasteful thrash that does nothing more than restrain us from who we really are."

"I'm getting tired of all this bickering," said Frownie.

"It's also getting dark. I think if we're to use our brains to find a way to free Discord, we should give them some rest."

"Guess you're right. We haven't had anyone try to stop us so far anyways, so it'll be okay to rest. Just no fooling around. I swear can't get a moments sleep when you're all reverted back into idiots. Especially you Trample Jerk."

"Fine."

Dawnshade then randomly appeared over in front of her. "I mean it, you mess about just once that results in me waking up that'll even further result in ruining everything, I swear, before we're turned to statues, I'll ring your neck so hard, your head will fall off once you're turned to stone!"

*

"I think we're getting close to them." said Fluttershy. A lot of animals of the forest now surrounded them, birds perched on trees; animals circled about and underground creatures borrowed and all made their sounds to her.

"What's with all these animals chasing us?" asked Rainbow dash.

"Apparently all these animals have something against one of the ponies were tracking, whose been mean to them all in one way or another and are eager for us to help us get back at them on their behalf, even though some of them have already done it themselves. Plus some of them would be relieved if we could also do something with the pony that smells so bad that it will stop him stinking up the forest."

"You can assure them that I can promise that latter request." said Rarity.

"I don't see why we don't just charge and run after them instead of going at this slow poke space!"

"Because, Rainbow Dash, we need to conserve energy for when we do find them, plus we weren't this sure at first as we are now that we're on the right path." answered Twilight. "We'll also need a plan of attack for when we do find them."

"Yawn, doesn't change the fact that we have been doing this for some time now. I think it's important we get ourselves some rest before we wear ourselves out first." said Applejack.

"What! You want us to stop while we're getting so near to them!" shouted Rainbow Dash.

"I doubt we're that close to them and we could use the rest. The Elements of chaos ponies might have just done that while we were catching up with them. They may have been resting this whole time in fact, being that they shouldn't be aware that we're beating them and therefore be at full strength when we find them. We also shouldn't get worried about losing them, so long as enough animals keep up contributing to help us catch them."

"I just wish we knew why there's been no sign of Discord being freed yet, my mind hasn't been able to rest about it?" questioned Rarity.

"They probably don't know how. Think about it- how _do you_ free Discord? The first time he was freed was because Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were no longer connected to the Elements of Harmony, but how else to do free Discord besides that?"

"You have a point, they're probably wreaking their brains on how to accomplish that." said Rarity.

"That just gives us more reason to hurry up after those guys!"

"No it doesn't, they can exhaust their heads all they want, but if we arrive exhausted we're more at a disadvantage if they have rested at all. We can't just throw ourselves at them, considering we're Equistria's only hope."

"I think we should all put this to vote." said Twilight. "All up for resting for tonight?" Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Twilight and Applejack had placed up their hooves. "All up for continuing our pursuit?" Everyone then placed their hoof down, except for Rainbow Dash, who raised hers. "Then it's decided, we'll rest for tonight and continue the pursuit tomorrow."

"Hey! Fluttershy, how come you didn't put your hoof up at all? You got to have wanted to get back at those dirtbags as much as I did for bullying your friends!"

"I just didn't want to take sides."

Rainbow Dash had made a loud grunt in response.

"Come on, ladies, let's get some rest." said Twilight.

*

Gotten out of her sleep, Trample Jerk had gotten agitated by these loud murmurs she heard.

"Oh, Twilight, don't feel so bad, we were all fooled by Princess Celestia at one point- No, I'm not mad at you for all those times you blasted me- of course I still have feelings for you, we were meant for one another."

She could see it was Dawnshade- the Unicorn with a goofy grin on his face.

"Just come here and kiss me, I have always wanted to see what you tasted like."

Saw the unicorn's lips puckered up, with a twisted thought crossed Trample Jerk's mind, she had moved Glomun next to Dawnshade and pressed him on his lips. The two waked up with shot open eyes to one another with their lips compressed to one another.

Trample Jerk then rolled back and laughed off her head.

"Trample Jerk!" Dawnshade growled.

"Trample Jerk! How many times have I told you that I don't like waking up to that stupid laughter of yours!" shouted Frownie.

"You've told me a lot of things, but you should've seen it! Dawnshade just kissed Glomun!"

"Not funny! I can barely get Glomun's taste out of my mouth and I doubt I ever will!"

"Dude, why did you kiss me?" asked Glomun concerned.

"I really should've slept somewhere else," said Rotten Tim.

"I didn't mean to! Trample Jerk made me!"

"How! Was it a bet or something?"

"A bet! Why didn't anyone get me involved?" asked Foulhoof. "I so would've won."

"More like cheated," said Frownie. "But, Trample Jerk, cut out the laughter! I flaming well hate that laughter of yours!"

"It wasn't even a bet!"

"Then what then!"

"It was a bet wasn't it! I want in next time!" said Foulhoof.

"Trample Jerk, you keep laughing and I will throttle you!"

"I'm off to sleep somewhere else." said Rotten Tim.

They then all halted at the sound of this buzz saw grind noise. "Uh, what's that?" asked Trample Jerk. They all turned to see it was Dawnshade, his teeth cracked against each other, his eyes flashed black and his horn flared with dark flames.

"Why does this always need to happen?" asked Foulhoof.

"Raargh!"

*

Woken up by this loud boom that trembled the forest, all the girls jumped out of bed.

"What on earth was that?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"I don't know, but you should go up a look to try and see if you can figure out what it was." said Twilight.

"On it!"

Rainbow Dash shot through the trees and was able to see a cloud of smoke pour out and amongst it was Foulhoof who saw her too. He had seen her as well and quickly jumped back into the forest in a panic.

Rainbow Dash dashed back down.

"I've seen them; or at least I've seen Foulhoof that sneak. They're over at some thick trail of smoke that just appeared!"

"They must've uncovered a ritual or something to awaken Discord." said Rarity.

"Either way, we're going to have to get moving now that we have a precise lock on their coordinates and need to know what they're exactly up to now." said Twilight. "Let's move."

*

Landed back amongst the other Elements of Chaos, where Dawnshade panted heavily and his bloodshot eyes flared out in the centre of a large crater, Foulhoof ran up.

"Got to get moving! Those Elements of Harmony dorks are here!"

"Uh, what? Did they, like, see you?" asked Glomun.

"Uh, nope, but what else do you think is going to cause a big explosion all the way out here? We're going to need to move now!"

"Hold it!" said Dawnshade, now a little more composed. "They've got nothing on their backs, while we have a heavy statue on ours. That means that they're sure to catch up with us and we need time to think, not just run around all day and night until time runs out, we need time to think so that we can awaken Discord if you haven't forgotten."

"Well what do we do?" asked Glomun.

"Fight them, that's what." said Rotten Tim.

"I think we should set a prank and wait for all them to come by and spring it!" spoke Trample jerk.

"How about we challenge them to a game? We win, they get lost!" shouted Foulhoof.

"No! No! No! You morons, none of that'll work. I have something that just might though, but all five of you, listen up and carefully," said Dawnshade.

*

Arrived at the area that produced the smoke, the girls saw the large crater.

"What went on here?" asked Rarity.

"I don't know and I doubt I want to know." replied Twilight. "We now need to figure out which way they've gone. Fluttershy, do the animals know anything?"

Fluttershy then looked to a couple of nocturnal animals that made noises at her. "Yes, but they all split up into six different directions because they knew we were coming."

"Do they know why?"

"No, apparently they all got a scare from one of the unicorns exploding and when they returned to see what had happened, they had all gone into six directions."

"Do they know which one was carrying Discord?"

Asking that question to the animals, she replied to Twilight. "I'm afraid not, there was so much smoke and they went so fast that it was hard to tell any of them apart, even with a statue on their backs."

"Sigh, we're just each going to have to take a direction each and hope whoever finds Discord is able to retrieve him."

"You can count on us, Twilight, each one of us is able to takedown two of them rattlesnakes with our front hooves tied behind our back, never mind one." said Applejack.

"Okay, Fluttershy, tell us which directions they each went in."

*

Propelled through the forest, Rainbow Dash flew eagerly. She was caught unprepared though for the tree branch that was slipped and slapped into her face and spun her back across the air.

"I know that dirty trick anywhere!" shouted Rainbow dash, after she regained control.

"Then how come you fell for it like always!" shouted Foulhoof and swooped out from behind a tree. "Another race, Rainbow Crash!"

"Raagh! You're so in for it, Foulhoof!"

*

Rushed through the trees, Rarity had gotten struck in the face by a splodge of mud.

"Ugh! I took a bath this afternoon after the first pile of mud you threw at me, Glomun."

"And I totally had to catch up on some bad smells after the wash you gave me." said the unicorn as he ran out from his hiding.

"Should be glad I gave you that wash up, those smells weren't doing you much good!" shouted Rarity.

"Says you. What you going to do now anyways? Not like there's any soap to hit you with- yikes!" shouted Glomun, just managed to dodge an soap bar thrown at him.

"You might want to rephrase that as I managed to pack a couple of soaps just for you!"

Dodged another bar of soap, Glomun threw a pile of mud back at her. "Dude, that's righteous of you, but I'd rather you kept them to yourself, but here's some mud right back at you that you might appreciate!"

*

Fluttershy ran more haphazard than control as she was being chased by Trample Jerk.

"Where you going, little pony? I just want to give you another makeover!"

"No thank you, I'd appreciate if you didn't. I'd rather you'd just stop chasing me and just give up."

"Maybe if you let me play with your hair one more time, come on, Fluttershy, it'll be fun!"

*

"Rotten Tim, get back here and take your medicine!" yelled Applejack after the other Earth pony who had Discord on his back.

"Oh come on, you're not telling me that your still upset that I hurt about two or three ponies I attacked. How can you get upset about that when it doesn't even directly affect you!"

"One thing you should know, Rotten Tim, is if you hurt someone, you hurt all those bonded to him at once and you have to deal with all of them!"

"Now that is just really stupid!"

"You can see how stupid it is if you turn around and fight me."

"No thanks, I have places to be, where you're not wanted!"

"Have it your way, but sooner or later that statue's going to bear down on you and the you're going to have to turn and fight me!"

"That's what you think!"

*

"Hold it! Frownie!" said Twilight.

"Not interested, but it's good that I ended up being chased by you, instead of that pinkish crazy pony that won't stop trying to make me laugh and do these pointless games!"

"Mind telling me what's wrong with that?"

"Everything's wrong with that, I hate laughing, I hate games and I hate those who embrace it!"

"Have you at least tried to laugh and have fun!"

"No, because it would be absolutely pointless!"

"Shouldn't think something's impossible until you try it, Frownie. No point staying in a frown for the rest of your life!"

"That's the thing, I like being in a frown and I want to stay that way for the rest of my life! So would people just get off my back about it, especially you and that pink freak!"

"Fine, if you really want to stay miserable your whole life, be that way, but I won't let you bring Discord into this world."

"Everyone tries to make me partake in their stupid games, I'll have Discord awakened to make them partake in the stuff that no one liked doing centuries ago!"

"How'd I get stuck with this pink freak!" screamed Dawnshade as he ran through the forest.

"You know that's not very nice to call people names, even if you might not know their real-"

"I mean I was really hoping to get Twilight, maybe then we could talk some more and then she might finally fall into my hooves."

"Why'd you want her to fall on your hooves?"

"It's a metaphor about her falling in love with me!"

"I really don't think that's going to happen, especially after you read her diary!"

"What's the big deal in looking into someone else's book that they read?"

"A diary is where ponies keep all their private thoughts and ponies never like it when you read their private thoughts because then they're not private thoughts!"

"Okay that's really stupid!"

"Says you, you almost got the snot blasted out of you by Twilight!" shouted Pinkie pie and laughed.

"Shut up! I just wasn't going to fight back because it was Twilight! No way a guy should hurt the gal he loves!"

"I thought you were the guy who didn't follow rules?"

"Grrr, keep focused Dawnshade! Keep focused!"

*

The multiple chases had kept on going up to a junction where all their paths met. All at once, the Elements of Chaos leapt up and jumped pass one another, but the Elements of Harmony girls knocked into one another and fell into a hidden pit and crashed down onto the bottom.

"Good, was that all of them?" questioned Dawnshade.

"Um, there's still one." said Trample Jerk.

Huddled up against the corner was Fluttershy, surrounded by all six ponies.

*

"Ow- is everyone down here?" asked Rainbow dash.

"Hold on, let me light up the place." Twilight's horn then glowed and the ponies found themselves all crammed down in this hole. "Looks like it."

"Hold on, where's Fluttershy?" asked Rainbow dash.

On cue, Fluttershy was thrown down and crashed amongst all them.

"Ow! Fluttershy!"

"Sorry- sorry- sorry, so sorry."

"Oh my, Fluttershy, what did they do to you back up there?" asked Rarity.

"Not much, strangely, why... they did it again didn't they?" asked Fluttershy, covered in black markings and hair all messed up.

"Pah! You look so funny!"

"Pinkie pie! Those no good ponies did that to be mean to her!" yelled Applejack.

"I know, but she looks so funny!"

"You know, that pink freak has a lot in common with you, Trample Jerk." said Dawnshade, his head hovered over the top of the hole.

"Yeah, too bad she's friends with a bunch of dweebs and trying to stop all glorious Discord."

"Dude! You think a hole's going to stop me- Rainbow dash!"

"Yeah, I could spring right out of this hole- soon as I can get my back hooves to touch the floor." said Applejack.

"True, but that's why we have this big rock here to clog it. We made this place whenever we couldn't put up with Trample Jerk."

"You're not going to keep us in here!"

"Don't worry, Twilight, my love, I'll let you out when we've found out how to free Discord. After that you'll be able to see the wonders he brings and see what I've done is right and might finally feel that special bond."

"Enough about bonds please." said Rotten Tim.

"Either way, see you for now, Twilly."

The Elements of Chaos then slid the rock they talked about over them.

"Wait! Dawnshade, you don't- wait! You better have not just called me a pet name!"

But the rock was fully sealed over them. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

[Edited by Stardust]

Stood on top of Applejack's shoulders, Pinkie Pie helped Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy push against the rock, but even them combined couldn't budge it, even with Rarity and Twilight using their magic to try and levitated it.

"Okay, that boulder is pretty heavy." said Twilight.

"We can't just give up, just push!" yelled Applejack.

Soon as Applejack pressed harder though, Pinkie Pie was thrown off balance and knocked against Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash and they all fell back down against the ground.

"I hate this!"

"Well it's not like we wanted to be in this mess, Rainbow Dash."

"I'm just saying, Rarity!"

"Look, calm down. I'll have to admit this is my fault."

"It isn't, Twilight, we all fell into this mess." replied Applejack.

"No, I wasn't willing to think carefully with Dawnshade, I didn't take into account he'd have some intelligence and was able to outsmart us."

"Don't just think it was Dawnshade, in fact I bet those mindless buffoons put their heads together to come up with this, something we wouldn't have been expecting." said Rarity.

"I think that's still giving them too much credit." replied Rainbow Dash.

"It don't matter, what does matter is that we got to get out of here and go after them idiots." said Applejack.

"But how? We've been trying to get out of this for ages now, but that rock just won't budge!" shouted Rainbow Dash.

"We have to try something, there must be something we haven't tried yet."

"Oh! I know! How about we use all our Elements of Harmony?"

"Pinkie Pie, I do not know how we didn't think of using that earlier ourselves, but you have a point." said Twilight.

"I guess it's because we aren't use to having the Elements of Harmony with us." replied Fluttershy.

"Either way, let's do that, combine our elements together to breakout of here."

"Way ahead of you." said Rainbow Dash.

All of the six girls charged their powers and seconds later the rock above them was thrown off from their combined force. They were all then able to climb out from the hole. From there they noticed the sun started to shine, even through the thick nest of branches above their heads.

"Yes, we're out!" said Twilight.

"But how long have we been down there? Those cheats would have used the time to sneak away!" shouted Rainbow Dash.

"It doesn't matter; all that does is catching up to them. Fluttershy, ask the animals where they were last seen and let's tail them until we catch up.

"Could I just sort myself out a bit before we do?" requested Fluttershy.

"Oh yes, we simply can't let Fluttershy go around like that." said Rarity.

"Sigh, just try to do it on the move."

"That's going to be really hard to give an emergency make over on the move." replied Rarity.

"Just going to have to, I think the world's more at stake than how Fluttershy looks."

"Alright, fine, just be sure to keep your head steady while I apply some hairspray, Fluttershy."

"Okay."

*

After hours of being on the run, the six all came to an exhausted halt and placed down the statue of Discord before them.

"Okay, this is, really, really bad." said Trample Jerk. "We've only got five minutes left to free Discord."

"Five minutes! Shouldn't someone have stopped us in ten minutes or something!" cried Glomun. "Like, I mean we have only five minutes to put our heads together and think of something!"

"Five minutes is enough!" yelled Dawnshade. "We've made it this far, we're just on the homerun to the final running. So has anyone come up with any ideas that we can try?" There was just all silence between the other five ponies, who just stared like hapless sheep. "You mean to tell me none of you thought of something!"

"Well- I bet you thought of nothing either." said Frownie.

"I've been doing all the thinking since we started this stupid quest! But in a matter of fact I have came up with something, you lame brains!"

"Well, what is it?"

"I'm going to ask you idiots one more time to use the thing called thinking. Because if you do, you'll remember that Discord was put away twice by the Elements of Harmony, so if he is put away by something like that twice, maybe something which is similar, even though it was made by all powerful Discord, should be able to pull him back."

"Oh, so we should try and use these Elements of Chaos to bring him back."

"Isn't it obvious? It must be the reason why Discord didn't tell us how to free him because he already gave us the method, it's too obvious."

"Then why didn't we think of it before?" asked Glomun.

"Because I'm the only one with any brain power and it's hard to see the obvious if you're the one doing everything."

"Just so you know, I thought of it, I just wanted to see if every pony did as well," said Foulhoof, with the ponies who showed no reaction to him.

"Alright, enough with the insults, Dawnshade, just tell us how to do this so I can get you out of my face." replied Rotten Tim.

There was a low growl from Dawnshade. "If you did as I ask, which was to think, you wouldn't need me to tell you. Just use the darn Elements of Chaos!"

All six ponies faced Discord and they began to brim with black smoke that lit from their eyes and items. All at once the Elements of Chaos fired beams at the statue. The stature rumbled as the energy crackled against it and it begun to take colour. The ponies hardened their concentration and gave it their all.

But after minutes of this, they all stopped and Dawnshade muttered. "I-it didn't work, he isn't free now."

"And it's been five minutes, our time is up." said Glomun grown pale.

"I guess this is the end huh?" asked Trample Jerk as she gave a half-hearted chuckle.

"No- no, this can't be the end, I don't lose, I never lose! I never lose!" screamed Foulhoof. "Give me another try, a something!"

"On the bright side, I get to see all of you go down with me." said Frownie.

"Oh, now you grow a sense of humour!" spoke Trample Jerk.

"I can't believe it, I never got to show the world what it truly means to live, everyone will think I was just the thrash of society, when I was just trying to save it and Twilight- I never got to-."

"Um, Dawnshade, when do we turn to stone or something?"

"Oh, I'd say in about a couple more seconds or so. But don't interrupt me, Glomun, I'm depressing how the world missed out on-."

"But it's been a couple more seconds, in fact I think it's been a minute or so."

"Time must be off or something, but our end is here and we can't do anything about it."

"Seriously, dude, seems a little too late. To be honest, I think Trample Jerk's timing was a bit off by, like, five minutes or something since we got these things twenty-four hours or so."

"Why didn't you stop us five minutes ago then?"

"I didn't know we were going to stop and think for five minutes, I thought we kind of just gave up in some way and didn't care anymore."

"Glomun, that is just stupid. Now would you just let me contemplate my end!"

"But, Dawnshade, none of us are turning to stone or anything." said Trample Jerk. "And I did intentionally go five minutes off just to give one last time to mess with you all."

"You thought you'd mess with us just before we die!" yelled Frownie.

"It's funny if you think about it!"

"No! It is not, nothing you do is funny!"

"Hold on, how long has it been now?" asked Dawnshade.

"I'd say about another three minutes," replied Glomun.

"Heh-haha-heh-haha! So genius and amazing!"

"What, I like, don't get it!"

"One more time- start thinking. Discord is all powerful and cool, but he's also tricky and mischievous. Forcing ponies against their will to do stuff isn't his style, but manipulating is. So this whole time, this whole keep on going or we'll be turned to stone was just a lie to keep by his cards!"

"Wow, that is devious." said Glomun.

"Hey wait! Rotten Tim! Where are you going!" yelled Dawnshade.

"I told you, soon as we were done with this, I'd get you out of my face and so because there's nothing keeping me, I'm leaving."

"I am to!" screamed Frownie. "Now that I don't have to stay around this cackling maniac, I can just go my own way!"

"Me too, I am going the completely opposite way from this party pooper!" responded Trample Jerk.

"Yeah, I'm fed up of not getting any respect around here as the best athlete or just generally the best of anything, so I'm afraid I'm going it alone as well."

"I'm going to just go my own way as well. I'm fed up of not being appreciated here. Like, I listen to what you got to say the most, do as you ask and, heck, I even saved you and you've done nothing but give me a kiss at night. A thank you would've been more preferable and would've made me stick around as well."

"You guys! Just because we aren't being forced against our will, doesn't mean we shouldn't keep trying to free Discord, after all we've done! Been through! You guys!" shouted Dawnshade. But as they all continued to walk away in their own directions, he began to get steamed and make that horrible noise as he started to get worked up.

"Hold it!"

They all turned their heads to see in the direction they had come from, the Element of Harmony ponies, with Twilight in front of them all. "All six of you are still in deep trouble and better hand yourself over!"

"Yeah and don't think of sneaking out of this one, Foulhoof!"

"You aren't done with your scrub yet, Glomun!"

"You aren't leaving until you've learnt to put a smile on that face, Frownie!"

"There's payback to be had, Rotten Tim!"

"You also need to learn why you need to be friendly to others, Trample Jerk, if that's okay with me saying?"

"Man, do you girls not give you up? We just won twice, do you really want to make it three out of three?" asked Foulhoof.

"I bet it's something to do with how we hurt their precious bond." said Rotten Tim.

"The only reason you guys have been winning is because you've been doing what you do best- running and hiding!" responded Rainbow Dash.

"That's right and there's nowhere for you scoundrels to run and hide now!" said Applejack.

"Fine, if you little girls want to fight face-to-face, we're game!" spoke Trample Jerk.

"Looks like we're team until we scrub these dorks across the floor." said Glomun.

"Good, but leave Twilight to me, she's mine."

"We appear to all be in some particular face off that we all want." said Trample Jerk.

"Not me, I'd rather trade, anyone want to go up against the pink freak!"

"Enough talk! Here we come!" yelled Twilight and led a charge.

"Here we come indeed, your all mine now, Twilight!"

The two sides collided into a storm of dust clouds, magical beams, and torn pieces of terrain flung across the place.

Inside it, Frownie chased Pinkie Pie.

"How about instead of you teaching me how to smile, I teach you to cry for a few weeks!"

"No thanks!" responded Pinkie Pie cheerfully. She had then bounced up into a tree and caused Frownie to hit straight forward into a tree. While she was then stunned, Pinkie Pie jumped back down from a branch and landed on top of her. "I'd much rather stick with what we're doing. We can start with how it actually feels to smile." She then used her hooves to stretch Frownie's lips.

"Get off me!" Frownie struggled to say and started to try and buck Pinkie Pie off her.

"Awesome, you're finally starting to learn and play!"

"I'm learning nothing more than what a pain you are!"

Nearby, Fluttershy was also being chased by Trample Jerk.

"Come here Fluttershy!"

"No, you're just going to be mean to me. What fun do you even get out of it, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Simple, it just is, those little bunnies are only adorable when they start weeping like little babies, turtles rolling around in their shells is so pathetic it's hard to not laugh out and watching how easy those birds get scared is so funny, oh I love it and what's more I like-." Trample Jerk had then saw Fluttershy turn to face her. "Oh are you going to face me now?"

"No, I'm going to give you a good telling off is what!" said Fluttershy as loud as she could.

"Heh…what?"

Fluttershy then stormed over her, where Trample Jerk could now see her intense glaring eyes right over her. "You think its funny doing all that mean stuff at others expense, I thought you would've learnt better when the animals started being mean back to you, did you think it was funny then when they started to treat you in the same fashion, when they made you cry, hide and get scared, was it so funny then, well, was it?"

"Um, you know-."

"Speak up while talking, it's about time you started speaking to people properly instead of always saying harsh things that hurt feelings and only upsets others as a result."

"Okay, Fluttershy, you're really starting to freak me out here-."

"Just like when you started freaking out all those other animals, hold it there- I'm not done giving you a good telling!"

While that chase turned the other way around, Rotten Tim knocked into Applejack and slammed her back straight into a tree.

"You see that, girly? That's the pure power you get from learning to rely on yourself. Having others do it gives you nothing."

"On the contrary, hombre." spoke Applejack as she got up.

"Oh come on, how could you possibly get any stronger other than learning to rely on yourself?"

"My Grandma raised me to be fit, my brother taught me how to do things the proper way and my little sister gave me the motivation to keep making her proud through hard work. My friends rely on me, just as I rely on them; keep making me stronger so as not to let them all down. And when you put the bond that we all have together, it gives me the strength to deal with problems like yourself."

"You know, the only reason I hadn't crushed you before is because I hoped someone like you had the potential to stand on her own without needing anybody. I can see it you really are a waste of time and should've stuck to my way of just thinking about only myself."

"How about you do it after I've kicked your ass?"

"Whatever, but you're going to really regret this."

He rushed at her, but able to shift her rear at him, thanks to how well she was built, pulled her legs back like the way she was taught how and used inspiration to give her strength, she booted against and sent Rotten Tim rocketed off his hooves.

"Hope you like the Apple family specialty!"

Rotten Tim had smashed through rows of trees, grinded against the ground and crashed into a rock. He was now really dazed and bruised at what had just happened.

Flew in circles and zigzag lines across the forest, Foulhoof kept ahead of Rainbow Dash by using all his dirty tricks in the book. He flung mud, pulled back branches to whack at her face and other such tricks.

"Ha! You'll never catch up with the best athlete in the whole wide world!"

"You keep dreaming, Foulhoof, always will. But you were always the worst back at Cloudsdale and always will be!"

"Look who's jealous!"

"Why would I be jealous of an infinite rate reject like you!"

"Face it; I'm so much smarter, faster, and better than you. Like, come on, this whole excuse with me cheating is just because you wish you thought of it yourself and don't want to steal it from a genius like myself."

"Why would I even want to cheat?"

"I don't know, maybe so you could overtake me for a change."

"I have really had enough of you, so I'm done trying to make you a challenge by only going at twenty percent speed."

"Wh-what, twenty percent? That's not right, I'm going at-!" Rainbow Dash dashed pass and caused Foulhoof to spin haphazardly across the air. When he quickly gained control, he was awestruck by how far away Rainbow Dash already was. "N-no, that can't be right! You shouldn't be ahead of me! Y-you can't be beating me! I-I c-c-can't lose! Get back here! I always win!"

Beneath them, Glomun had manipulated out an ooze of mud with his magic and fired it at Rarity, but the unicorn had gotten behind a tree before he could hit her.

"Heh-heh, you hiding little missy, afraid of a little mud?"

"Actually it's because I have no time to play in the mud, due to the fact I have to keep my concentration."

"Huh? Concentration for what?"

"Getting all that piles of water I've been carrying to be directly above you."

"Wait- what." He looked up and saw this enormous pile of water over him. "So, totally, oh no..."

"Oh yes is more like." The water was then dropped on top of Glomun and consumed him. Rarity had then used her magic to form the water into a solid cube and popped Glomun's head out at the top, with the rest of his body still trapped inside. "Now then, let's get some hairspray on, some deodorant prepared for you to come out and oh soap on those awful places."

An array of cleaning products then surrounded Glomun. "Oh please no! No!"

Unable to hear the pandemonium screams of Glomun, Twilight and Dawnshade were in crossfire with each through forest and traded shots with each other.

"Come on, baby, don't take it personally that I buried you. It was just so you could stop trying to ruin what's good for us, all of us!"

"Dawnshade! Whenever you do something, you are totally oblivious to all other perspectives but your own and never even think of what you're doing."

"What are you saying, sigh, never mind, all I want is you, Twilight. You should know that, even learn it and I bet you can't. Like, I bet if we weren't divided between this line of oppression and freedom, we'd be the two greatest lovers in the whole world!"

Stood her ground and showed how serious her face was, Twilight screamed. "Dawnshade! Even if we were on the same side, I'd never fall for a creep like you. Your self-centered, nothing but a jerk and you're a complete creep!"

"Twilight," said Dawnshade frozen in front of her. "You didn't just say that, please say I didn't just hear that!"

"I did! I say it so that you can get it through your thick, stupid skull that there is no way I can fall madly in love with a freak like you! You dumb self-centred jerk creep!"

Dawnshade jaw dropped open, his right eye twitched and a tear slid from his face. Everything snapped though when he gritted and glared at Twilight, his horn glowed and black smoke flared up.

"Um, Dawnshade!"

"Raaagh!"

A tremendous level of power built up from Dawnshade that pulled up chunks of earth, plucked trees and shook the ground. Harnessed it, Dawnshade had fired it from his horn directly at Twilight.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and saw the large ocean of energy sweep miles through the forest and took minutes before it could start to simmer.

"Twilight!" screamed Rainbow Dash about to go down.

"I'm alright." said Twilight, clunked against a tree. "I was able to use my teleportation spell to get out of that, though I'm afraid Dawnshade's lost it." 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
>[Edited by Stardust]<p>

Chilled a bit, Dawnshade breathed heavily and kept his feet solid against the ground.

"Yo! Careful would you, Dawnshade? You almost hit me! Though at least you freed me!"

"What the heck Glomun, is that you?" asked Frownie walked over.

"What?"

"Haha! You look so funny!" screamed Trample Jerk.

"So did you a moment ago, you looked," said Frownie with a slight smirk. "Seemed all pale white and shaken."

"Well, at least you're smiling for a change."

"Can't help it, my lips were stretched so far up by that pink freak, it's easier to smile right now."

"Dude, everyone, um yeah, did you see me out race Rainbow Dash right? That was me beating her, not her beating me, it just looked like she was ahead because I like circled around her four times and got bored, yeah."

"Has anyone seen where my other missing tooth went?" asked Rotten Tim as he staggered around the place, his head flopped on his shoulders and his body shook.

"Guys, what the heck is so funny!"

"Look in a reflection or something, Glomun." said Dawnshade frustrated.

Able to find a puddle of water nearby, Glomun looked into it and screamed frantically. His hair had been combed and shampooed, his skin had all the grime and filth wiped off and horn had been polished and sparkled.

"No! Dude! I've been turned into my worst fear!"

"Oh, but I think you look rather dashing, in fact your name Glomun, will no longer suit you."

The Elements of Chaos then turned to see the Elements of Harmony gathered in front of them once more.

"Give up, all of you, you're clearly out matched that its only a matter of time until we apprehend all of you." said Twilight.

"No! No! No! It wasn't supposed to be like this at all! We were meant to bring the era of a new age of freedom! Me and you, Twilight, were meant to be together in loving arms! Discord was meant to have been freed!"

They then heard a loud crack sound and all turned towards the statue. They had seen its surface begin to crumble and an assortment of lights pierce through.

"Oh no." said Twilight.

"Yes-yes, this is it, this is what's meant to happen! Please tell me its happening!"

In one loud explosion, Discord had emerged from his imprisonment and took to the air in roar of laughter. "It's good, to be back one and all!" He drifted across the air in his dragon like form before he came back down and slithered across the tree and looked over at all the ponies who looked at him in both fear and awe. "Oh it's so nice to see you as well, Twilight, and all your other ponies, never thought I'd be able to see you again after our last encounter, I thought it had been far too short to be honest and really should've got to know each other a bit more before our goodbyes."

"H-how have you freed yourself?" asked Twilight in demand.

"Yeah, we like tried everything ourselves, well maybe not everything, but we didn't know how?"

"A good question you ask. You see those Elements of Chaos items I made have ability to absorb chaotic events and channel to me and so the shifting back and forth tide of battle, the swings of loyalty and betrayal and oh the emotions, thy unpredictable emotions that can change from the slightest imbalance, it's all so invigorating and wonderful. That thanks to the items successfully channeling it all, it gave me the ability to bring myself back into this world."

"Haha! Awesome! Yo, Discord, I'm Dawnshade, I'm like your biggest fan and your most loyal servant and it's so great to finally meet you."

"How nice."

"Yeah, by the way, awesome trick you pulled on us back there about us sharing your fate and everything. It had us going, even dragged the bunch of us that didn't want to help you out!"

"Oh that wasn't a trick."

"What, but sure it was, nothing happened to us. Like it's been over twenty-four hours and you said you'd turn us to stone only once it had been twenty-four hours."

"Oh no, what I said is that if you didn't free me in twenty-four hours, you 'would' share the same fate."

"I don't get it."

"Well you see, I dislike lying, especially my most loyal servant and all, but I wanted him to free me first. Be rather stupid if I turned you all to stone while there was a chance you could still free me."

"You're not actually going to turn us to stone, come on."

"I think if you were listening, you'd know that of course I am."

The six Elements of Chaos items then began to slowly morph their owners to stone.

"W-wait come on, we freed you! I freed you!"

"Dude, this is not the way I want to look like before I go bye-bye," said Glomun.

"I never liked any of you and you mean to tell me we all have got to share the same lousy fate!" Rotten Tim said as he growled.

"I've already been told off today by some little wimp! You mean to tell me I still get turned to stone!"

"I was so close to having it all! The fame! The power! Everyone knowing I was the greatest!" cried Foulhoof.

"I've got nothing," said Frownie as her last words.

"Twilight! I know you don't like me as I like you! But you've got to save us! You're the good guys!"

"I will, Dawnshade, but for now, take your medicine," responded Twilight. All of the six Elements of Chaos ponies were then fully transformed into stone. "Okay, Discord, you've just turned all your comrades into stone, so now it's the same as last time, just you against all six of us."

"On the contrary, I have my precious Elements of Chaos." The items then detached themselves from their previous owners and levitated over to Discord, where the necklaces clasped themselves around his snake-like torso and the crown fitted over his head.

"What! But you made those things while you were active last time and didn't use them then!"

"That's because even though I made sure to have absolute clone devices, they couldn't be activated until I found the right ponies who matched the spirits that each were designed for. Cheating, meanness, ugliness, misery, isolation and chaos, all of which needed to be found. Now that they have and have been properly tuned, I now have total control of them. Now that I've cancelled out the only things you had to defeat me, you may as well just give up."

"Never, Discord!"

"Did you really have to go for a cliché line? I thought-."

"We were entrusted by Princess Celestia to stop you!"

"_I was entrusted by Princess Celestia to stop you."_ imitated Discord in a childish fashion. "Please."

"We were entrusted by Ponyville to stop you! We were entrusted by every pony in all of Equestria to stop you and we will not let them down!"

"How nice, I'd fall down dead to your amazing speech, but I forgot, the speech awards aren't until next Tuesday and you won't be around then, you know why? Because I'm about to put you six in the same imprisonment you put me in!"

He then zapped from all six items around him, beams of colourful energy at the girls, but they had all managed to dodge in time.

"Pinke Pie!" shouted Applejack as they ran at Discord. "You run around and distract him, I'll go and buck him off his fancy high horse!"

"Okie dokie!"

"You know, it doesn't help if you shout out your plans." said Discord and fired a beam that scattered the two.

"That's why we don't do it!" said Twilight teleported above Discord and tried to jump him. But his tail snatched her and held her in front of him.

"Don't do what?"

"Get off him, you mean jerk!" yelled Rainbow Dash with Fluttershy beside her.

Twirled Twilight in the air for a moment, Discord then flung her at them and knocked both of the pegasi out of the sky with Twilight.

A zap was then fired at Discord, but he had cancelled it out with the blast of one of his items. He then looked down at Rarity. "Looking good as always, Rarity." said Discord and then a bucket appeared above Rarity's head. "I think we're going to have to do something about that." The bucket then flipped over and poured out a splash of mud, but Rarity was able to run out of the way in time.

"Where are you all going, girls, the fun's just started?" asked Discord and watched them run.

"Why are we running?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"We need to rethink our strategy." said Twilight.

"We don't have a strategy that'll work, he's just too smart." said Applejack.

"There has to be something, he's too powerful for us as well." said Rarity.

"He's only one person though. There must be some way of using our numbers against him." replied Twilight.

"Why don't we just surround him then?" asked Fluttershy.

"Too obvious of a strategy."

"What other strategies are there?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Do what he least expects, us all to hold our ground before him and then hit him with everything we have combined all together."

"I don't know, Fluttershy's plan sounds a lot more, well intelligent." said Rarity.

"Look, Discords only one person while there's six of us, he may have his magic combined with the Elements of Chaos, but we have the Elements of Harmony and all our strength combined and if you add our friendship, that's a whole entirely different force."

"I have to say, Twilight, you have a point. There's no way Discord can beat us with all our power combined together." replied Applejack.

"You honestly want to try that?" asked Discord and perched on top of a branch before them. "I let you think you could possibly get away from me so you could try something original, something tricky that would be a challenge. But you're going to tell me that you think just because you're six ponies against only just me that you can beat me with just sheer force. Well, alright, if that's the plan you're set on then okay, makes things easier so I can just move along from here."

"Alright, girls, here we go! Get him!"

All at once the two sides flared into auras of power and burst from their items great beams of energy. Discord's six Elements of Chaos wrestled against the power of the Elements of Harmony. The part they collided at had formed into ball that was mixed with all sorts of colours. It moved back and forth between the two sides in this epic struggle, but eventually the girls started to slowly pace forward and the ball started to grind back into Discord.

"That's it, girls, we've got them now!" shouted Twilight.

"Your times up, Discord!" shouted Applejack.

"Start saying your last goodbyes!" yelled Rainbow Dash.

"Sigh, I'm not even trying yet, in fact, I haven't even added my magic into the equation."

Hovered both hands over his items, the Elements of Chaos output began to double and the giant sphere began to slide back towards the girls.

"What do we do!" said Rarity in a panic.

"Should we move, Twilight?" asked Fluttershy.

"No! Hold our ground, we can do this, we can beat Discord and save ourselves, save Ponyville and save all of Equestria!" shouted Twilight, but things still looked bleak. "Come on, girls, start pulling it together. We're friends, remember all we've been through at once and channel it into this so that we can start using our friendship against him and show Discord that he is not welcomed in this world anymore."

Slipped their minds back to when they first met, back when they soon had to go up against Nightmare Moon, when they were all together at the Grand Galloping Gala and first time they beat Discord, they flowed all the memories of being together as one into the struggle. The sphere then halted for a moment and rushed right back at Discord.

"What? What you doing! I just got here! You can't be saying I've already been defeated!"

"Yes you have, Discord, so long as there is friendship as strong as ours in the world, you'll always been turned away again and again, so go back to the way you were!"

"No!" screamed Discord, already struck by the sphere, his body shaped to stone once more.

*

"You have done Equestria another favour girls by not only stopping six harmful ponies from causing further destruction on our kingdom, but you have defeated Discord once again." said Princess Celestia.

Her guards and recruited maintenance workers were behind the Princess and worked on the removal of the statues in the area to be brought back to Canterlot.

"No problem, your majesty." said Twilight slumped down against the ground with the other ponies, all half asleep. "May I ask what you're going to do with the six accomplices?"

"Although these have been bad ponies, we cannot leave them to the fate they own. I think we'll free them from their imprisonment, but don't think we'll just let them go before we banish them for real this time. We'll have them make up for some of the damages that have been caused."

"Agreed, your highness." responded Twilight, too tired to consider any other alternatives or suggestions.

"Anyways, is there anything we can do for your ponies in return for what you've done?"

"Well sorry for asking this, but because we've been doing a lot of fighting, travelling and didn't get much sleep last night, you wouldn't happen to have a method of transportation of getting us home safely?" asked Twilight.

"Not a problem, girls, you deserve it."  
>"Thanks."<p>

And so ended the great adventure to save Equestria once more from evil thanks to the six little ponies.


End file.
